


those who tell the truth shall live forever

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sam/Cam - childhood sweethearts."  5 sentence AU meme.  Vague reference to offscreen underage (17) sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those who tell the truth shall live forever

They’re thirteen and the skies are cold and clear over Alamogordo, the stars twinkling in an infinite expanse of beauty. He smiles as he kisses her, hesitant and uncertain until she wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him back.

For four years, the letters cross the country and globe, addressed to Edwards and Sheppard and Aviano, Wright-Patterson and Eglin and Yokota.

They’re seventeen and the skies are cold and clear over Ramstein, the stars twinkling in an infinite expanse of beauty. She smiles as she undresses in front of him, nervous and unsure until he wraps his arms around her waist and tugs her down to the floor beside him.


End file.
